


My Sea Jewel

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creepy Ardyn, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, True Love, merman prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: For centuries, Niflheim has funded barbaric invasions into merfolk kingdoms. They plundered and pillaged their treasures. They also abducted merfolk for experimentations - strapping them to tables and cutting into their tails. They usually cut too deep - killing the merfolk from blood loss and the torturous pain. They wouldn’t stop, however, and continued ransacking the kingdoms of merfolk. This time, though, their king wanted a pet. Emperor Ardyn desired the mer-prince - a young merman with blonde hair and blue eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

For centuries, Niflheim has funded barbaric invasions into merfolk kingdoms. They plundered and pillaged their treasures. They also abducted merfolk for experimentations - strapping them to tables and cutting into their tails. They usually cut too deep - killing the merfolk from blood loss and the torturous pain. They wouldn’t stop, however, and continued ransacking the kingdoms of merfolk. This time, though, their king wanted a pet. Emperor Ardyn desired the mer-prince - a young merman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ardyn’s wish had been granted, then. His soldiers were successful in capturing the merman and imprisoning him inside a large fish tank. He remained captive for years - locked inside of Emperor Ardyn’s bedroom until the heavens offered him a chance to escape. 

 

When he had awakened, Ardyn stood and stretched out his limbs. He was quite optimistic about today. He was moving into another palace, which he had designed. It was simply beautiful - an envy to the other monarchs around him. It stood tall and towered the ice covered mountains of Niflheim - a pure stronghold just to keep him and his little exotic pet safe from thieving invaders. “Wake up, sweetie!” he cooed, while tapping his knuckles against the thick glass of the fish tank, as the merman asleep inside sat up from his seashell bed and glared at him in return. “Come on, darling! You should be excited. We’re moving into our new home today.”

 

However, Ardyn just kept getting glares from his pet. He didn’t quite like that, however. He frowned at the ungrateful merman - sending him cowering into a corner of the fish tank. How dare his pet try to ruin such a joyful day with his glares and scowls? “I cannot believe you. I built this home just for us - so no one would try to tear us apart!” he cried out, while banging his fists against the thick glass, as the frightened merman started shaking and trembling. “You ungrateful, little brat! You’re asking to be punished. So, I’ll give it to you. When we move into our new palace, I’ll have the labs set up first. Then, I'll go forth with your punishment. How do you like to be dissected, like your brothers and sisters before you?”

 

In an instant, Ardyn tilted his head backwards and roared with laughter. He loved his pet. He enjoyed watching the beautiful blonde wriggling around in pain, shouting out in agony, and sobbing at the end of each punishment secession. His pet only ever received punishments for misbehaving, though. That kind of behavior had to be ridden of, however. It couldn’t be tolerated, not in Niflheim. He had to break the merman - tame him into a submissive, gentle goldfish. He had succeeded in the end - succeeded in breaking the merman’s will to fight back. “Don’t bother with tears, darling! They don’t work on me,” he said, while chuckling in amusement, as the terrified merman hugged his blue tail and sobbed quietly in the corner of the fish tank. “No, darling! This is a punishment you won’t be able to get out of.”

 

XOXO

 

For the longest, Ardyn had his fish tank covered with black sheets. He didn’t like it when others looked at the beautiful blonde inside. He would always get maddened with jealousy - infuriated from seeing pity radiated at the merman imprisoned inside. He had a change of heart this time, though, and let the black sheet veiling the fish tank tumble to the ground. He watched his pet, then, and chuckled when the merman peered out at the open ocean in tears. “I thought it would fun to set sail to our new palace,” he said, while leaning against the tank, as the merman inside pressed his hands against the glass and sobbed at the sight of his home. “You’re ruining the moment again. Do you really want your punishment to be that severe?”

 

In an instant, Ardyn watched the blonde sob and shake his head. He laughed and threw the black sheet onto the fish tank again. He was quite possessive of his pet, not even stares from his soldiers could be tolerated. He hated how they looked at the beautiful blonde, anyway.  They would stare at him in pity, like they disapproved of his treatment towards the merman. They didn’t matter, though. The blonde is his in the end, after all. “You’re being quite naughty today. I don’t understand why,” he said, while circling the fish tank, as the merman started spinning around and looking at him frightened eyes. “You can’t seriously be homesick, can you? Our new palace is better than the old one. I’ve said this numerous times.”

 

After a while, Ardyn chuckled and leaned against the fish tank. He grinned and looked at the beautiful blonde trapped inside. His pet, however, had flinched at the sight of his lips curling into a vicious, predatory grin. That just made him roar with laughter, though. There wasn’t anything else in the world more entertaining than his pretty pet. “For years, I have looted all your riches and treasures. But, darling, I think you’re my greatest treasure yet,” he said, while tipping his hat at the blonde, as his pet swam away and to the farthest corners of the tank. “You’re more prettier than the gemstones I’ve taken from your people.”

 

Then, Ardyn snickered and draped the black sheet completely over the fish tank. He tapped his knuckles against the glass and heard water splashing around, which made him laugh again. “You should try to get some sleep,” he said, while walking towards the captain’s quarters, as the merman inside curled up onto his seashell bed. “It’s going to be a long journey.”

 

XOXO

 

When nightfall approached, Prompto sat up and clutched his seashell necklace. He had it with him for a long time - ever since he had been captured, in fact. He always held it whenever fear took him over - squeezing and praying to the Gods for strength. He swam upwards, then, and started smashing his seashell pendant against the thick tank glass. He didn’t know if it was going to work, though, and yet still kept banging the seashell pendant against the glass. He had, however, started seeing cracks forming in the tank’s thick glass and grinned. “Come on!” he pleaded, while the cracks started becoming bigger, as he continued pounding away at it. “Yes!”

 

In due time, Prompto had heard the thick glass shatter and break. The water in the tank started pouring out and he went along with it. This is what he hoped for, though. The ocean was just a few feet away - his home just a few feet away. He tumbled out of the tank, then, and landed against the ship’s deck. He groaned and immediately looked around himself. He didn’t see anyone around, not yet at least. He could hear bedroom doors slamming open in the distance, after all. He started dragging himself towards the ship’s railing as quickly as possible. He was going to throw himself overboard and into the ocean. It didn’t matter where in the ocean just as long as he wasn’t in the clutches of Ardyn anymore. “What in the world? What happened here?” Ardyn’s said, while staring angrily at the broken fish tank, as Prompto gasped and looked at the redhead in fear. “You did this, didn’t you?! You little, ungrateful brat! I practically give you everything! Yet you still disobey me!”

 

In an instant, Prompto screamed and reached out with his hand for the ship’s railing. He grabbed it and pulled himself towards the edge. He whimpered in pain, then, and heaved himself upwards into a painful standing position. He had been, however, grasped around the waist and tugged backwards into Ardyn’s arms. “You aren’t going anywhere! You belong to me!” Ardyn screamed, while tossing the blonde onto his shoulder, as he strided towards the tall and towering wooden mast poles. “You stupid, silly creature! You should be honored to be my pet!”

 

Upon being dropped down to the wooden floorboards, Prompto cried out in agony and started sobbing in fear. His tears were ignored, however. He had been instead grabbed and pushed up against the ship’s middle mast. He had been circled around with then thick rope - imprisoned and held captive like an animal again. “You’re a feisty, little thing. But, I’ll take it from you - snatch all that fight left still in you out,” Ardyn hissed, while yanking on a fistful of the blonde’s golden locks, as the young merman screeched in pain and writhed around. “You’ll be screaming a lot harder than that during punishment. I guarantee it. This time punishment will be quite severe.”

 

XOXO

 

When he had arrived at the palace, Prompto had been instantly strapped down onto the table, leather binds tied around his hands, torso, and fins. In a moment, he had begun panicking and yelling in terror, provoking the doctors and nurses into muffling his helpless cries with a gag. However, he had continued still screaming, especially from spotting surgical scalpels and knives laid out onto the tiny table beside his. “Now, now,” Verstael scolded, while putting his surgical mask on, as a nurse handed him surgical gloves next to wear. “You shouldn’t struggle so much. It will only heighten the pain more.”

 

Once Verstael reached out for a scalpel, Prompto had begun writhing around violently, sapphire orbs wide in fear and fins twitching terrifyingly inside of their leather straps. However, he had still known escape was impossible, especially when bound on a surgical table with leather straps scraping into his skin and scales just upon any movement made by him. Therefore, he had his bright blue orbs clenched shut, pleading to the Gods for a miracle and hope. “His Majesty had warned you. Yet you still wouldn’t behave,” Verstael noted, while lightly dragging the scalpel against his blue tail, as he searched for just the right place to cut into with. “Yes! I’ll operate here. It’s the perfect place.”

 

In an instant, Prompto had begun releasing smothered shouts of torture, teardrops rolling down the corners of his blue orbs and splattering against the table. However, he hadn’t been taken mercy on, scalpel only digging and digging further inside of his tail. Therefore, he had his hands clenched tightly into fists, clawing into sweaty and shaky palms with his fingernails just to distract himself and endure through the torment. “It’s always flesh - never any pair of legs!” Verstael snarled, while grabbing an antiseptic wipe and dabbing onto blood oozing out, as the blonde writhed around at the stinging pain and released another stifled shout of agony. “Perhaps, if I cut deeper, I’ll find your damn legs.”

 

In due time, Prompto had begun feeling lightheaded due to the bloodloss, eyelids drooping and blue orbs rolling far into their sockets. For this reason, he had heard another infuriated snarl from the mad scientist, grumbling at him for interrupting crucial research but still reaching out for his needle and thread. Therefore, he had known Ardyn still wanted him kept alive, not yet quite finished with tormenting and torturing him with punishments and captivity. “You’re already half unconscious. Why would a little stitching up hurt, then?” Verstael said, while jabbing the needle into his tail, as the blonde trembled and bit down onto the gag. “This will teach you a lesson. If you just behave, you wouldn’t be sent down here to me.”

 

XOXO

 

An hour later, Prompto had been carried out of the lab, surgical incision on his blue bloodied tail closed off with stitches. However, he hadn’t been able to forget, quivering just upon remembering the needle piercing into his scales around the incision area. Then, he had also remembered the thread, yanking and tugging his scales into the center of the wound to close it and thus creating the long stitched pattern on his tail. “Well, how was your punishment?” Ardyn asked, while the soldier holding him opened the lid of Ardyn’s new fish tank, as he sighed and braced himself for the impact of the highly chlorinated water. “I had warned you. Yet you still wouldn’t behave.”

 

When he fell inside of the tank, Prompto had hissed from the chlorine, inciting a stinging pain in every part of his body but the tail the most. Upon trying to swim, he had noticed it was quite impossible to do, especially with his tail being stitched, stiff, and sore from all that it had been put through. Therefore, he had just sank to the bottom of the tank, opting to just lay there and stare at Ardyn through the thick glass walls of the tank. “Oh, darling! You had brought this on yourself,” Ardyn remarked, while snickering and shrugging at him, as the blonde sobbed and placed his hands onto his heaving chest. “You did, darling. You should remember only good behavior gets rewarded with good things.”

 

Upon clenching his blue orbs shut, Prompto had begun silently praying, pleading with the Gods to be saved from Ardyn’s wretched clutches. However, he had been still quite wary, especially since Ardyn admitted that this new palace was impenetrable. After all, he had heard Ardyn proclaim its sole purpose, to keep invaders out and people from tearing them apart. “It surprises me, your know. Why don’t you or your people know how to change your tails into legs?” Ardyn asked, while playfully smirking at him, as the blonde immediately opened his sapphire eyes. “Do you know, darling? Are you keeping it a secret from me?”

 

In an instant, Prompto sobbed and shook his head, lying to the tyrant to protect himself and his honor. After all, he had known Ardyn’s plans, which were all about replacing his tail with legs just for sinful pleasures. For this reason, he had pretended to be oblivious, content enough with the surgical punishments than the torture of laying with his captor. “I’ll find out someday,” Ardyn vowed, while tapping his knuckles against the glass, as the blonde sighed and returned back to his praying. “Goodbye, darling! I have work to do.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_"Sweet dreams are made of these ... "_


	2. Chapter 2

For centuries, Lucis had despised and detested Niflheim. They were always at constant war - always wanting to top each other in all aspects. They competed with each other in every ranking - trying to be always ahead of each other in trade, agriculture, economy, education, military, and happiness. It hasn’t always been like this though - peace once ensued between the Kingdom of Lucis and the Empire of Niflheim. It had been broken however - thanks to the rise of Emperor Ardyn and his vile political beliefs. It’s what started the fuel of hatred and neverending wars between Lucis and Niflheim. “How dare they?!” King Regis yelled, while slamming his palm down onto the table, as his dark eyebrows knitted together in frustration and anger. “How dare they have the galls to bring their military so close to one of our territories?”

 

Due to his fear of a possible invasion, King Regis had his council summoned to discuss negotiations of war. He was not going to take this lightly, not when Niflheim had invaded Tenebrae and took the royal family hostage. He was going to protect his kingdom, especially after seeing what Niflheim had done to Tenebrae. “Nobles, I fear Niflheim wants to invade us next. However, I won’t stand for it. Instead, I will have our military invade their newest palace yet,” King Regis declared, while standing up from his chair, as the council clapped and nodded in agreement to his plan. “It will be a surprise attack. They will not see us coming at all. This will give us a leverage to wipe them all out!”

 

Despite his plan seeming quite impulsive, King Regis had held his faith in the military might of Lucis. He was not going to let that faith waver, either. He knew that the Kingsglaive would triumph, especially under the leadership and guidance of his son. “In these times, I suggest to each and every citizen of mine to still their hearts. For, I know Lucis will emerge victorious,” King Regis claimed, while clenching his walk cane in anger, as he knew that this battle against Niflheim was only just the beginning of a great war against the empire. “War is not pretty. It is an ugly concept of human history. But, during these times, I witness great loyalty and sacrifice. I see families sending their daughters and sons off to fight, with the knowledge that they might not survive. It is why I must sacrifice, too. We are all equal, after all.”

 

In spite of the tears, King Regis had managed to turn around and look at his only son. He couldn’t control himself and reached out to embrace his son. He had spent nearly all of his life protecting Lucis and Noctis. He was now so close to losing it all due to Niflheim and their tyrant of an emperor. He won’t let them get away with it, however. He had faith in his military and son. He knew that they will both triumph and bring home victory. “As my citizens send their children of to war, so will I,” King Regis stated, while placing both of his hands against Noctis’ face, as he silently sobbed and kissed Noctis on the forehead. “May the Gods protect you, my beloved boy. And know this: I love you so much. You make me and Lucis so proud. Please return home to me safely.”

 

XOXO

 

When the time arrived for departure, Prince Noctis had been properly outfitted, dressed in the finest weapons and armors etched with the Lucis royal insignia. Upon sitting down in the plane, he had his handguns pulled out, closing his left blue orb and practicing aiming just in case. However, he loved fighting with swords more, not accustomed with firearms a lot due to his love for swords and especially the Engine Blade. “We’re to be dropped off in the mountains. It will prevent Niflheim from spotting our helicopters,” Ignis explained, while pushing up his eyeglasses, as he sighed and stared down at the map of Niflheim’s latest palace. “We will infiltrate from the south entrance, then. Our army will fight their guards as we search for Ardyn.”   

 

Upon looking out of the windows, Prince Noctis had noticed the snow covered mountains coming into view, midnight blue orbs narrowing in disgust and despise at the tall Niflheim palace hidden behind the glacial mountains. In an instant, he had his fists clenched and abruptly stood, walking then towards the plane’s door and crouching down. Once his pilot arrived at the perfect place for parachuting, he had mischievously grinned and jumped, an excited shout slipping out and cold winds ripping through his finely armored body. “Come on, Gladio! You can’t freeze up on me. We got a mission to complete,” he reminded, while reaching out for Ignis’ hand, as Gladio clenched his brown orbs shut and finally jumped off of the plane. “Give me your hand. We have to all stay together.”

 

Once Gladio held his hand, Prince Noctis had begun speaking into his earphone, ordering for his military to start parachuting now. In an moment, he had begun seeing men and women jumping out of their planes, circling around him and holding hands with their teams. However, he had also noticed the brunet shield panicking, chocolate brown orbs wide and staring down at the ground in terror. “Calm down, man! It’s fine. We’re all together. We got you,” he reassured, while tightening his hold onto Gladio and Ignis, as he quickly glanced at his altitude meter and sighed. “We’re going to have to pull our chutes soon. Be prepared, guys!”

 

In due time, Prince Noctis had tugged the ripcord and started gliding, midnight blue orbs though trained upwards at his royal retainers and military. After landing together, he had gotten rid of the parachute and started instructing, ordering for his royal retainers and military to carefully follow behind him. Once his military got into their teams, he had begun climbing upwards and towards the southern entrance of the Niflheim palace, treading through the thick piles of snow and rubbing his hands together for warmth. “We have to stay low,” Ignis noted, while the military instantly crouched, as Noctis nodded and stabbed his daggers into the snow covered mountains and began climbing. “Do not get spotted! If they see us, we’ll lose the advantage of a surprise attack.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon arriving at the southern entrance, Prince Noctis had scaled the thick walls, climbing onto them and then jumping down onto the ground. In an instant, he had been met with the palace guards, screaming intruder and attacking him with their swords. However, he had dodged their attacks and whirled daggers at them, hitting them in the neck and letting his military finish them off next. “Soldiers, I want each and every person in this palace slaughtered! This is Niflheim. They cannot be trusted, not even the common folk. Is my order clear?” he asked, while his military nodded in agreement, as he summoned his sword and stared up at the palace towers. “Get to work, then! Ignis, Gladio, and I will take care of Ardyn himself.”

 

Once he had infiltrated the palace, Prince Noctis had begun darting through the throngs of palace guards, leaving them for his military and mindlessly chasing after Ardyn. In an instant, he had growled and bolted upstairs, pursuing after that familiar flash of red hair and ambered colored eyes. Upon trailing the mad emperor, he had been led into the royal quarters, a bedroom luxuriously decorated in gold and white furniture. “You can’t run anymore!” he laughed, while raising his sword, as Ardyn chuckled and held his hands up in a mocking surrendering motion. “What the heck is so funny to you?!” 

 

Without hesitation, Prince Noctis had begun lunging at Ardyn, swinging swiftly his Engine Blade at Ardyn and growling whenever he had dodged. In an instant, he had grown impatient and started throwing daggers at Ardyn, aiming at his hand and laughing when the daggers struck him painfully against the wrist. Then, he had heard Gladio strike Ardyn against the back, forcing the Niflheim emperor to falter and fall down onto his knees. “This is where I end you,” he claimed, while holding his handgun up, as he mischievously grinned and pressed it against Ardyn’s forehead. “You deserve to die for all the grief you put the people of Eos through!”

 

However, Prince Noctis had heard laughter and got put into a chokehold, cold and slender fingers tightening dangerously around his neck. Next, he had been pushed down onto the floor, gagging and coughing whenever Ardyn tightened his hold. So, he had begun reaching out towards the fallen dagger nearby, grabbing it and stabbing Ardyn in his neck. “You stupid, silly prince! I won’t die easily!” Ardyn roared, while holding his bleeding neck, as Prince Noctis scrambled up onto his feet and lunged at Ardyn again. “I can’t believe Regis actually sent you - a mere child to defeat me!”

 

In an instant, Prince Noctis raised his sword and jumped into the air, landing atop Ardyn’s chest and driving the Engine Blade into his heart. In spite of having killed Ardyn, he had still continued pushing his Engine Blade deeper and deeper, watching in sick pleasure as Ardyn spluttered out blood everytime time the Engine Blade pushed in more. After all, he was infuriated at Ardyn and Niflheim, especially since his father’s name was mentioned without permission and so carelessly. “You know nothing about the king of Lucis!” he cried out, while his royal retainers tried to make him stop, as he just pushed them off of him and continued impaling Ardyn. “I’m no mere child, either! I’m Regis’ son. I’ll walk tall as long as I bear his name. Your death is just my trophy.” 

 

XOXO

 

When he had finally stood, Noctis had huffed and glared down at the lifeless body of Ardyn, cringing in disgust and then tugging his bloody sword out of Ardyn’s lifeless body. Upon turning around, he had sighed and leaned against the bedroom wall, clearly exhausted and out breathe from the battle with the Niflheim emperor. In an instant, he had his shoulder squeezed, firmly yet also in a gentle and comforting way. “You fought great! I’m proud of you,” Gladio said, while walking towards the bedroom door, as he tried to follow but got stopped. “It’s alright, Noct. Ignis and I will check up on the soldiers. You just stay here and rest. You did your part, anyway.”

 

Despite detesting the thoughtless idea, Prince Noctis had reluctantly nodded and agreed, leaning against the bedroom wall and attempting to steady his ragged breathing. However, he had become distracted with something in the bedroom, a large rectangular shaped box which was covered with black sheets. In an instant, he had started walking towards the mysterious object, curious and interested in the thing Ardyn wanted to hide from people. “What is this?” he muttered, while tugging the black sheet off of the rectangular shaped object, as his midnight blue obrs widened at the sight before him. “He’s beautiful …”

 

Underneath the black sheet, Prince Noctis had found a large fish tank, containing a young merman who lay asleep on his seashell bed. In an instant, he had been captivated with this excotic creature, entranced by the sleeping merman’s golden locks, sun-kissed skin, beautiful blue tail, and those adorable freckled cheeks. Without hesitation, he had begun climbing the tank’s ladder, plunging himself into highly chlorinated water and pulling the young merman into his embrace. “Well, I did kill Niflheim’s emperor. So, I guess I can take whatever prize I want,” he claimed, while tossing the excotic creature onto his shoulder, as he swam towards the ladder and used it to climb out of the fish tank. “I can’t wait till you wake up.”

 

Once out of the fish tank, Prince Noctis had kneeled down to the ground, one knee of his propped up and balancing the still sleeping merman. However, he had noticed something odd, thick black switches were etched into the creature’s beautiful blue tail. In an instant, he had glared in disgust at Ardyn, arms quickly tightening protectively around the unconscious young merman. “What did they do to you?” he growled, while taking off his royal black cape, as he wrapped it around the creature’s abused yet still enchantingly beautiful blue tail. “That bastard! You’re still gorgeous no matter what.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon returning to the plane, Prince Noctis had held the sleeping merman close, protectively embracing him and his beautiful body. In fact, he had been cradling the blonde majority of the flight, smiling down at the excotic creature and brushing aside those silky golden locks of his. However, he had been distracted soon, pulled out of his enthrallment and back into reality. 

 

“Snap out of it, Noctis!” Ignis cried out, clapping his hands loudly. “Who is he?!”

 

Gladio next perked up. “Yeah! Who is he? Why is he here with us?” 

 

In spite of being hesitant at first, Prince Noctis had unlaced the black cape, revealing the tail of the beautiful blonde in his arms. “He’s a merman,” he explained, tracing the stitches gently. The blonde stirred and he quickly stopped. “I found him in Ardyn’s bedroom. I think they were conducting experiments on him.”   

 

Ignis stared at the blonde, emerald orbs wide and shaking. “His tail … Why were they cutting into it?”

 

“That’s disturbing!” Gladio shook his head and walked away, unable to stare much longer. 

 

In an instant, Prince Noctis had covered the blonde’s again. “I don’t know why,” he said, smiling and holding the blonde’s hand. “But, I’m glad I saved him.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
